<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>learn to let go by zrhueiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405675">learn to let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrhueiao/pseuds/zrhueiao'>zrhueiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Body Worship, Clit Stimulation, Comfort, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrhueiao/pseuds/zrhueiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra wants to be a good girl for Adora. Adora will give Catra whatever she wants (lots of loving).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>learn to let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to be pure filth but now it's pure filth with lots of feelings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Spread your legs for me, Catra,” Adora said sternly.</p><p>Catra flushed with shame. She looked away from Adora’s heated gaze, hands still clutching at the bedsheets as her head whirred with thoughts. She was already utterly wet. Exposing herself like that would mean Adora could see it and Catra would have to deal with smug comments about the effect her She-Ra form had on Catra with just a few words. Worse still, she would have to be <em>vulnerable.</em> It was still uncomfortable to let her guards down and Catra wanted to resent the way she wanted it so much anyway. She squirmed in place, rubbing her thighs together and felt the way the slick between her legs made her fur all damp. Adora’s hands stayed folded across her chest, waiting for Catra to start obeying.</p><p>“Now. Catra,” Adora warned. “Or I’ll do it for you.”</p><p>It shouldn't have been so hot to hear this threat from Adora. Catra swallowed the little whine that bubbled up at the thought of disappointing Adora. Even though a part of her was tempted to rebel against this out of habit she still wanted to give up control to Adora, to She-Ra, just like they had discussed.</p><p>Catra shifted slowly, legs slowly spreading apart to fall on either side of Adora’s kneeling form, who took up a bigger space on the bed than usual as She-Ra. Adora watched intently as Catra opened up little by little. The fur at her crotch ended at the edge of her swollen pink folds and offered scant protection against Adora’s gaze, which raked admiringly over her folds and lingered on her clit that had started peeking out of its hood by now.</p><p>The cool air ran over her now exposed parts, cooling on the wetness that glistened. It made Catra shiver in place as her clit stiffened even more from the stimulation. A large, warm hand wrapped around her ankle, pushing her leg out to spread even wider to give Adora a good view and Catra resisted the instinctive urge to resist and shut her legs close. She kept her legs spread wide even as her pussy clenched at the casual dominance from Adora, wishing to be touched. Her tail instinctively curled around Adora’s waist, seeking the connection. It was something that Adora would always allow.</p><p>“Eyes on me, Catra.” Her eyes snapped back to Adora’s face instantly at the command, taking in the way Adora stared lovingly at her before her gaze dipped down to the vee of Catra’s legs.</p><p>“Good girl, you look so beautiful, all spread out like this for me.” Adora’s voice was rough with arousal and tinged with pride. The possessiveness made something deep in Catra warm up with happiness. She wanted to belong to Adora. She wanted to keep making Adora proud of her. She wanted to continue being Adora’s good girl. A purr tumbled out before she could stop it and it made Adora grin.</p><p>“Wow. You like this don’t you? You’re getting all wet just from showing yourself off and I don’t even have to touch you there.” Adora said with a smug tone, eyes still locked into Catra’s pussy. Catra wanted to deny it, but the words were true. She felt more wetness spill out from her drenched cunt, making a mess all over their sheets, and she knew Adora saw it because her grin only grew wider. Catra whined and lightly arched her hips, hoping to distract Adora from pointing it out and actually start touching her instead.</p><p>The grip around her ankle tightened. Adora’s other hand spanned her hips and pushed down roughly, using She-Ra’s strength to keep Catra’s hips flush against the bed. It stopped Catra from squirming in place. In this position with the size of her wide hands, Adora barely had to stretch her hand to dip her thumb into Catra’s opening, coating it in her slickness and teasing at her entrance. Catra closed her eyes as she contracted around the intrusion, wishing for more as her body tightened around Adora, trying to pull her further in. The thumb left almost as quickly as it entered, leaving Catra yearning for more. Adora thumbed at her wet folds appreciatively before swiping up and landed right on her sensitive clit with an unexpectedly light tap. The sudden stimulation shot through Catra’s body, making her gasp and arch.</p><p>Before Catra had time to take in a full breath and relax again, She-Ra’s wet thumb pressed down on her clit with intense pressure, rubbing roughly in circles just the way Catra liked it. Catra tried to ride the unrelenting spikes of pleasure as a yowl tore out of her throat. Her body thrashed as she clutched at the sheets, while her lower half stayed pinned under Adora’s steady hand, unable to escape from the way Adora kept sliding her thumb harshly across the sensitive nub. The sheets would be ruined by her claws but it didn't matter.</p><p>The pleasure surged quickly with an intensity that drove out all thoughts and only the wanting remained. A moaning whine rose from inside her, spilling out from clenched teeth. She wanted more, wanted Adora to completely take what she wanted and make Catra hers. She wanted to give all of herself to Adora.</p><p>“Good girl, you're so good to me, Catra,” Adora murmured while shifting up from her haunches to lean over her, using She-Ra’s massive body to pin Catra down. The heat emanating from She-Ra's body only helped to burn through her senses and leave her even more of a needy mess. Catra loved being enveloped under She-Ra’s massive body, where the helplessness and lack of control she used to feel had turned into comfort and safety. It felt good to surrender when all that power and strength was being used <em>for</em> Catra, to bring her pleasure and to care for her.</p><p>Adora’s other hand moved upwards and cupped her left cheek, slowly caressing the tuft of hair at the curve of her jaw and Catra felt like crying from the sensory overload from all the stimulation and the look on Adora’s face, all soft and loving. She’d never told Adora about this and yet, she still knew all the deepest ways Catra craved affection. Catra loves Adora, so much. She gritted her teeth, trying her best not to fall off the edge.</p><p>“A-“ She stuttered out as Adora, the asshole, decided to flick her thumb against her clit, just because Catra was able to form words again. “Adora! <em>Please</em>.” Catra wanted to say more, but she’s so close and her brains just went completely scrambled from Adora tugging at the base of her ear.</p><p>"I know, baby, I know,” Adora said soothingly. “You're doing so well for me and you deserve a reward. Just a little more now.”</p><p>Catra cried out, voice cracking and strained as Adora shifted her hands and slowly, inexorably, slid a thick finger inside of her. It stretched against her tight walls, making Catra ache as Adora pushed into the deepest part of her, steadily working past the tension from how wound up she was. Even with how wet she was, the burn felt so good and Catra couldn't resist wrapping her arms around Adora anymore. Her claws dug into She-ra's back at the first thrust. Adora's pace stuttered at that, before continuing to drive her finger back into Catra and filling her up completely. Catra whimpered, torn between hating that she was hurting Adora and unable to control her instincts from the pleasure.</p><p>“It's okay, it'll heal. I’ve got you Catra. I’ve got you.” Adora whispered into her ear. She continued rubbing at Catra’s clit while thrusting deeply, making sure to hit the soft spot deep inside that drove her wild. Catra's world narrowed, all her senses drawn in tightly. She could hear the wet slaps of skin on skin as Adora drove her finger deep into her, the incoherent whimpering that seemed to come from her, Adora's rough breathing, the pounding beat of their hearts. Catra was just moments away from coming, holding her breath to try and stave off her orgasm because she wouldn't come without Adora's permission.</p><p>“You can let go now, Catra. You're my good girl.” Adora slipped in another finger on the next thrust and pressed her huge fingers against the sensitive patch deep inside of Catra, beckoning her to come. Even two fingers felt like they were splitting her in the best way possible. Catra's whole body tensed as she finally let herself surrender to the pleasure, arching as every muscle went taut with how hard she was coming.</p><p>"Adora!" Her tail lashed out wildly and her claws dug deep down Adora's back. Her body writhed and rutted against Adora's unshakeable frame, squeezing hard against Adora's still thrusting fingers as she squirted, covering Adora's hand and the bed in her wetness. Carefully, Adora brought her down, fucking Catra gently through the aftershocks before stilling inside of her, keeping her filled.</p><p>Catra came back to her senses slowly, her hearing the last to return from the roaring in her head. She felt like a spaceship had hit her and catapulted her out into space.</p><p>Adora was still leaning above Catra, her face buried against Catra's cheek, keeping her surrounded in her warmth. She was caressing Catra's fur with her thumb, tenderly whispering non-stop praise and affirmation. "... good, Catra, you're such a good girl. You're my good girl. You're mine and I'll never leave you."</p><p>The words hit her in the core and made Catra clench around the fingers still inside of her. Adora perked up at that, a dopey look of concern coming over her face. "Catra! Are you okay?" God, she really was an idiot. But she was Catra's idiot. And Catra was hers.</p><p>"I'm not okay," Catra said, her voice hoarse from all the vocalization. She smiled lazily before Adora could panic. "I'm wonderful. You're wonderful." Adora breathed a sigh of relief at the blissed-out look on Catra's face. "I love you so much." Catra tilted her head to share a heartfelt kiss with Adora.</p><p>"I love you too." Adora grinned before asking. "Do you still want to stay like this? For a while? Because it's a liiittle wet, you kinda-"</p><p>Catra cut her off with another kiss, looping her tail around Adora's wrist in reply, the only part of her body that she was ready to move. Her tail tugged at her wrist, signalling Adora to pull out slowly. Adora tried her best to be gentle with her sensitive pussy, but even sliding out made Catra twitch and arch with small aftershocks of pleasure. She would be sore tomorrow but as long she had Adora by her side, everything would be fine.</p><p>"I'm going to move you now," Adora warned before lifting Catra's floppy body over to the clean side of the bed. Adora dropped a kiss on her forehead before getting the wet cloth she had prepared to clean her up. The cloth was warm and soothing as Adora wiped gently along her thighs. Even though it wouldn't help with the already matted fur, Catra just loved Adora so much for doing this every single time and she loved to return the favor when it was Adora's turn to be fucked.</p><p>When Adora returned to bed after the cleanup, Catra curled up as closely as possible, wrapping arms, feet and tail around Adora. Her touch-starved self always reared its head without fear when it was just them after a session. Adora curled around her too, planting kisses on top of her hair. Everything was always better when she had soft kisses from Adora to go along with it.</p><p>They were drifting off to sleep, holding onto each other in the dark when Catra remembered.</p><p>"I'll never leave you either," Catra whispered a promise, tracing the faint scar of the failsafe on Adora's chest. She heard Adora's heartbeat skip a beat. "It's always going to be you and me together, Adora. I love you."</p><p>"Wow, you <em>do</em> love me," Adora said, continuing before Catra could tell her to quit ruining the moment. "But me too, I love you so much, Catra."</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes fondly. She shifted, feeling the soreness already starting to set in as she curled up against Adora's chest and nestled her head against her neck to stop Adora's brain from overworking itself. Catra let her purr rumble out, soothing them both to a good night's sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>